Bad Romance
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Zero Kiryu an up and coming photographer who lives but a simple life is now face with a situation where he is the prey to Kaname Kuran a well known model with a really bad reputation for sleeping with anyone he finds easy or interesting.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters for they all belong to their rightful owner.

Pairings: KanamexZero

Warning: Male/Male and some OOCness and of course AU warning.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bonjour monsieur Cross we have been waiting for you." The secretary behind the desk spoke, "I'll inform monsieur Kiryu of your arrival here." And with that she disappeared behind the wooden double doors that lead to the office of Zero Kiryu.

Kaien Cross was sitting in the waiting room for the woman to arrive when an interesting magazine caught his eye. On the cover was the very person Cross had came to see today, Zero had on a white button up shirt and in his hands was a camera, he had on a smile that can truly knock a girl off her feet with silver hair that flowed to the nape of his neck but what Cross found to be more beautiful than the boys smile and hair color was his lilac color eyes that drew you in with its bright hue.

Cross opened the magazine to the article all about Zero and read: _Zero Kiryu the son of both famous models Angelique and Daisuke Kiryu not only posses such beauty like his parents but can also capture it on film. The young photographer quit the family business to peruse his own career, leaving his family home in England without a penny to his name. When asked why from reporters the young teen at the time had this to say: "If I wish to chase a dream with all my heart then I must chase it alone without help from anyone, I must learn how to do things on my own." Zero's twin brother and little sister Maria both agree and support their brother with his dream. After many years gone by for the ex-model his dream finally had awaken and is now the best photographer of his time for he captures beauty within models that they have never known they had._

"Well if it isn't my ex-agent." Zero said entering into the waiting room with his secretary trailing along side him, "Thank you Miss. Swan you may take your lunch break now."

"Thank you monsieur Kiryu" Miss. Swan answered in a polite tone as she gathered her things, "Au revoir!"

As soon as she was gone Zero lead Cross into his office. The room was quite smaller than Cross had thought it to be, the walls were painted white and the rug on the floor was a deep gray color. Along one side were many photos of famous landmarks that Cross recognized from his travels with previous models before. There was the Statue of Liberty in New York, the Great Wall in China and the Eiffel Tower in France. In the center was a black desk and right behind it was a large window that gave a wonderful view of Paris.

"Zero you sure traveled far in following your dreams." Cross commented with a smile spread across his lips. "Appearing in a French magazine, even though you no longer work for me as a model you always seems to pose like a pro. Looks to me like you still got your magic touch."

Zero looked at the magazine still being held in Cross's hand, "Yea I guess you can't fight what you were born to do, but I think it's a very annoying habit if I do say so myself. So Cross what brings you here to Paris."

"Do I have to have a motive to see one of my best models?" Kaien asked cheerfully but Zero stared at him disbelievingly. "Okay you caught me Zero; I am actually here today to hire you as my photographer to one of my well known models."

"I see and may I ask why."

"Because I hear you're the best, that you have a talent for capturing beauty from within models all over the world. You put other photographers to shame with such eye catching masterpieces and that's why I want you to capture that beauty from within my model and not to brag or anything but he does indeed have plenty of that. But is of course lacking something and that is why I came here to ask you to help him find it so that he can continue to raise to the top."

"Sounds like you're trying to hook me up with him."

Kaien had to cover the sly smile threatening to appear on his face, "Of course not Zero what on earth made you get that idea?"

Zero studied the man's face but couldn't read any alter motive that may have been hidden on his face, even if he couldn't find any there was still a nagging voice telling him that accepting this job would bring him bad luck. Kaien who had been looking at the boy as well was able to see his mixed feelings about the matter appear on the boy's face.

"May I say that the model you'll be working with is highly popular and being able to capture what I'm looking for from him will make you even more famous than you are already, don't you want to prove to your parents that you are able to do things on your own?" Cross asked in a very serious and stern voice.

Zero couldn't help up stiffen at the mention of his parents. Zero could still remember the last conversation he had the day he decided to leave the family business and start his own.

"_Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into Zero?" His mother had asked him as she watched Zero walk to the front door of the mansion._

"_You do know you will never make it out there. You are just a little boy Zero; you need to understand that you can't always live with your head in the sky." His father said his voice vibrating off the walls._

"_I am not a little boy any more father I'm 16 years old for crying out loud and yes I do understand that this dream may not work but I still want to chase after it than continue pursuing a career that I don't love. You may love what your doing and are forcing your own kids to follow in your footsteps but I won't let you do that to me anymore."_

"_Fine do as you wish but let me warn you that once you leave that door don't think you will be welcomed back here so easily."_

"_Is that a threat father or a promise?" Zero said before slamming the door shut to his once luxurious life as a model._

"Zero are you even paying attention to me?" Kaien asked pouting like a four year old would do when not given attention from their parents.

"Ah sorry Cross you were saying?"

"I was saying that have you spoken to them since that time 6 years ago?"

"No I haven't but I did hear that my mother has been trying to get in contact with me for the past two years."

"Yet you don't wish to speak with her." Cross pointed out.

"How do you talk to the person who doubted you?"

"Fair enough but have you considered what I told you."

"Hmm the chance to outshine my family I thought a chance like this will never come, you Kaien Cross got yourself a deal." Zero accepted.

"Good now here is an invitation to a black and white party one of my friends are holding tonight."

"Okay but why do I have to go." Zero questioned.

"Because the model you will be working with shall be there and not to mention it will be so much fun!" Kaien answered cheerfully causing Zero to roll his eyes in response.

"I suggest you wear white since it brings out the color of your eyes." Kaien said walking to the door, "See you tonight my shining star."

Zero chuckled at the old name his ex-agent use to call him when he was a model as a child to his early teens but now are memories he chose to forget. "White you say? I guess I will wear just that."

~******~

The night had finally arrived and Zero was traveling through the crowd snapping a few pictures here and there at the chatting and dancing people. The colors of the many tuxedos and dresses reminded him of the black and white pieces of a chess board. Zero was taking a shot of the orchestra when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist and then the voice of a girl spoke.

"Brother I've missed you so much."

"Maria?" Zero said turning around until he was faced with his 15 year old sister Maria wearing a short black dress. "My god you've grown since the last time I saw you in your photo shoot in Paris last year, did you come here alone again?"

"Um well about that-" Maria began when another female voice spoke amongst the chatting crowd.

"Zero-chi, is that you?"

Zero looked up to see his mother and father both making their way towards him. His mother was still as beautiful as he can remember; her curly golden blond hair reach down to the middle of her back with deep ocean blue eyes and cherry red lips, almost everywhere she went people would always say she was a reincarnation of the goddess of loveAphrodite. Zero's father was also quite handsome but then Zero and his siblings were exactly the mirror image of their father except that Maria shared the same color eyes as Zero's mother.

"Yes it is you my little Zero-chi." Zero's mother said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mama's been so worried about you, how have you been? Then again that's a stupid question to ask since I read the magazine you were in yesterday when we arrived, Maria was the one who spotted it first and you should have seen the face I made when I saw that you were on a cover of a magazine. Daisuke aren't you happy to see our son?"

"Seems like your doing better than I thought you would."

"Why'd you think I was going to fail at becoming a photographer? And come back running home to you?"

"Yes pretty much I did."

"You know father white is really not your color perhaps trying to wear black is better, I think that it works best with your black heart." Zero relied unwrapping his mother's arms from around him, "It was great to see you mother you look more beautiful the more I see you and Maria I'll talk to you later." Zero walked away without looking back.

-0-

"That selfish person who the hell does he thinks he is anyways." Zero mumbled angrily to himself. "I'll show him for sure that I don't need him."

Zero took another sip from his white wine, after the unfriendly encounter with his father Zero wanted a place to cool him self off and decided the balcony was a best fit and taking two wine glasses from a nearby waiter made his way to the balcony.

The quietness that began surrounding Zero was interrupted with a giggle from a girl behind him. Zero looked to his left to see two people most likely a girl and boy entangled in each others arms, the male had the girl up against the brick wall with one of the girls legs wrapped around the his waist. At first the girlish giggles was easy to handle but it soon transformed into moans and silent pleas.

'_Disgusting doing something like that in such a place'_ Zero thought to him self, _'I guess I better find me a better place to cool off.'_

As he was turning to leave his hand knocked over the second wine glass that was sitting on the balcony's railing and sending the glass and the white liquid crashing beside his feet. Zero looked up to the couples which were now both looking straight at him, the stare from the female was quite intense as if telling him to _'piss off'_ which Zero was gladly to do.

"S-sorry about that I'll just go and leave you two to your uh duty." Zero said and quickly left before any of them were to say anything else to him.

Zero spent the last half an hour talking with some old friends from his modeling days and trying his best to ignore the constant watch of his father who was eyeing him like a hawk. After about five more minutes Zero decided to head to the men's bathroom where he knew his father won't dare to go if not wanting to seem like a pervert to others.

Zero sigh a breath of relief at the solitude the bathroom gave him, "This day is not going how I thought it would, not to mention I have yet to find Cross's model. Maybe he decided not to come?"

Zero turned on the facet and letting the water run before cupping a hand full and splashing it against his face, because of the sound of the running water Zero didn't here the click of the door being locked or the soft foot steps of the new occupant of the bathroom walk to the sink besides him. Zero was feeling around the counter for the stack of folded towels when his hand came upon something warm and soft to the touch almost like a female's thigh but that couldn't be possible since Zero was in a boy's bathroom. Zero took a step back once he noticed what he was touching was actually a male's thigh.

"Oh my you don't even know my name and you're already touching me." The man smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to I was looking for the towels."

"There is no need to be sorry you have quite the hand no wonder the wine glass fell."

"Wine glass?" Zero thought for a second when it finally came to him, "Wait your that guy from the balcony earlier!"

Zero stared in shock at the man leaning against the marble counter, his arms crossed over his chest and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. The man was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie; his wavy brown hair came to his shoulders. Zero had to admit the guy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Yes I am and may I say you are really cute up close."

"Uh thank you for the compliment but I really have to go and sorry for touching you." Zero said as he walked to the door but the man was too quick and blocked his way to the door.

"Aw leaving so soon but I haven't received a taste of my dessert yet."

"D-dessert?"

"I haven't had a taste of a man in a while and when I saw you my taste buds went wild so I just had to have a taste of that delicious looking body of yours."

Each time the man took a step forward Zero took a step back until his back hit the tiled wall of the bathroom. Zero tried to side step the man but that ended him with his hands held above his head by the man's left hand.

"No where to go my sweet" The man purred beside Zero's ear.

"Let me go" Zero warned.

"But why when I finally have you in front of me."

"Sorry but I don't wish to be." The brunette stilled making it a perfect chance for Zero to escape, "I usually never have to do this but…" Zero freed one of his hands from the man's grip and connected it to brunette's face causing him to step back, Zero quickly ran toward the door.

"S-sorry mister but you left me no choice." Zero said running out the bathroom door.

The man remained still for a few moments before bursting out laughing, placing an arm over his stomach. The laughter soon died down when he felt the presence of someone else.

"And to think I gave you two the perfect chance to mingle with each other but here you go ruining such a chance." Kaien said disapprovingly.

"Sorry but I had to make sure he was the right one."

"Gees Kaname can't you just tell by the face."

"He does have a twin Kaien, so I had no choice but to do it my way."

"So is he the right one then?"

Kaname raised his hand up to his right cheek and gave another chuckle, "No doubt this one is defiantly him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zero felt extremely tired and light headed as he waited until the elevator reached the ninth floor where he was scheduled to take photos of models wearing kimonos for an ad a company was doing. But for the first time since becoming a photographer Zero didn't feel up to it today.

It was probably do to the two traumas he had received at the black and white affair last night. First was the unlikely meeting of his father who totally acted like an ass and stalked him like a hawk as he went around talking to other people. Then there was the bathroom fiasco where he pretty much got sexually assaulted by a horny party goner who had not so long ago just finished having sex with a waitress outside in the balcony and was now coming over to try to put his moves on him. In a simple word the night was crazy so much that Zero called it a night and gladly walked to his mustang and left. Going straight home to his loft apartment without stopping once. But now the over alcohol use he drowned himself in before bed was making itself known.

Zero took a deep breath and gave himself a good hard slap to the face to keep him up before walking out the elevator. The photo shoot was located inside a loft studio apartment building that was actually really close to his own loft apartment building which was great because Zero was in no mood to drive anyway.

"Ah, bonjour monsieur Zero." Bernard Rousseau a middle aged, well built man in his late thirties with short blonde hair and blue eyes greeted Zero, kissing him on both sides of his cheeks.

"Bonjour to you too monsieur Bernard it's been so long."

"Too long Zero." Bernard pulled away a little, "The last time I saw you was when you were still a model. You were so good. One of my favorites and till this very day you still are, even though you don't model anymore."

Zero smiled, "Thank you Bernard that meant a lot to me."

"Good, I was hoping it would," Bernard said good-naturedly as he and Zero walked further into the studio. "So how have you been Zero?"

"I've been good. Just keeping busy with doing jobs like these."

"It's unbelievable to see you not modeling." Bernard admitted, "I thought that you were never going to give up being a model."

"Yea well I guess I shocked the world when I did."

Bernard became silent. There was a look in Zero's eyes that told him he didn't want to talk about it or remember. "So tell me Zero where is your old mentor?" Bernard asked changing the subject.

"Oh, you mean Toga Yagari? Well he is in Australia for fashion week and then he is going back to Japan for a runway show."

"What a bummer I was hoping he was coming to Paris to pay you a visit since you were his favorite apprentice when it came to modeling."

"Are you interested Bernard?" Zero asked noggin Bernard in his side.

"Of course the man has a nice set of buns if you know what I mean." Bernard winked at Zero with a smile.

"Well you might obtain a rival though my dear Bernard because Kaien Cross is after them buns as well."

"You mean that petite talent scout associate or agent?"

"He's also a well known manager. He used to me mine…but yea that guy."

"Ha, I'll mop the floor with that guy as my rival."

"Well then good luck my friend." Zero said patting Bernard's shoulders, "So let's have you introduce me to the models I'll be working with today."

"Ah yes, right this way." Bernard led Zero to the makeup and hair area of the loft where four girls were getting ready for their photo shoot. "Excuse me ladies I will like to introduce you to a great friend of mine who will be taking your photos today, his name is Zero Kiryu." All the girls nodded looking at Zero.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles."

"Bonjour Kiryu-san." The girls greeted back.

"Let me introduce you to each of them Zero." Zero nodded as he listened to Bernard read each girls name.

The shortest girl with the short dark brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a coral color kimono with white lotus flowers was named Chantal Lambert. The girl next to her in the red kimono with pink butterflies with the long black hair and beautiful gray eyes was Ayame Fujioka. Next to her was Ruka Souen a stuck up Barbie doll with peach-orange hair and dusty-rose color eyes who was wearing a green and red kimono. The last girl who was busy reading a magazine had light brown hair and hazel eyes; she was wearing a lavender and dark purple kimono. Her name was Angelique Bennett and Zero knew her personally from times when they had modeled together.

"Angelique Bennett is that you?" Zero asked looking toward her. Angelique turned to Zero and at first didn't recognize him until suddenly it came to her making her leap from her chair much to her hairstylist dislike and run toward Zero engulfing him in her embrace as he did the same with her.

"Wow Zero I didn't even recognize you?" Angelique admitted, "But that's probably because you're much more handsome than I remember."

"You sure became a looker yourself Angelique." Zero said eyeing her making Angelique giggle and blush.

"Oh man, do I remember so many fun times we had as kid models. Remember Zero?"

"Yea those were the days."

"Ms. Angelique your hair is not done." The stylist said annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I'll be right there. Well sorry Zero I have to finish up but maybe we can reminisce about the past over dinner if you're free."

"Sure that's fine with me; we can go after the photo shoot is done."

"Great, I look forward to it." Angelique gave Zero a smile before returning back to get her hair finished.

"Oi, Zero you can set up your stuff over here." Bernard called as he stood next to an empty table.

Zero turned around and walked over to the other table off to the corner where Bernard was standing. Zero took off his carrier bag and placed it on the table where he opened it and began pulling out his cameras. There was a small camera and another camera that was bigger in size. Zero began taking out films and different size lens, placing each item on the table.

"Wow that's a lot of equipment you got there Zero." Bernard commented looking over Zero's right shoulder.

Zero looked at Bernard, "Yea and hell of expensive too."

"Yea I can see that." Bernard agreed. "So which ones your favorite camera?"

"That will be betty." Zero answered.

"Betty who's that?"

"That's the name I gave to my first camera which I bought with my own money. I use her only for when I travel to different places."

"She sounds special."

"That's because she is."

"Bernard we are ready to shoot when you are ready." Said a petit red haired girl who later Zero found out was Bernard's assistant.

"Well whenever you're ready Zero."

"I came ready Bernard." Zero answered rising up the small camera.

Zero followed Bernard toward where a large white backdrop was, and where all the models were waiting with their hair and makeup done.

"You may start whenever you're ready Zero."

With that said by Bernard, Zero did just that as he directed the girls to move as he wanted. "Okay Ruka I want you to lean a little closer to Ayame." Ruka did as she was told with a smug look on her face, making Zero roll his eyes before snapping his first shot. "Now I want you Angelique to raise your fan up to your lips while you put your right hand on Chantal's left shoulder, while Ayame puts her left hand on Chantal's right." The girls moved to Zero's direction. "Great now keep it there." Zero snapped a second shot then a third in a different angle.

The standing portion of the photo shoot took about half an hour as where Zero had the girls pose for him in different group shoots with each of them holding different objects to match the theme. After about another ten more frames Zero had the girls lay on their backs, one across from the other in a circle. Zero switched his small camera for the bigger one, where he attached a long lens to the front of it for a better shoot from a distance as he stepped onto a ladder to take photos while he looked down at his models.

As Zero began taking shots again he didn't notice the two new comers exist from the elevator and enter the room. The lights were dim with the only bright ones coming from the lighting that was around the white backdrop making it hard to see who it was. Not that Zero had the time to anyways.

"Angelique I need you to put your left hand up to your lips and move your head a little to the side. Yes beautiful." Zero snapped two shoots, "Chantal put your right arm on your forehead." Chantal nodded and did as she was told.

Bernard felt a tap on his right shoulder making him turn around until he was facing his assistant Yomi. "Yea what it is?"

"Monsieur Cross is here?" Yomi whispered low enough so that she wouldn't talk over Zero who was busy directing the models in different poses.

Bernard looked over his assistant's right shoulder toward the direction he assumed Cross would be and just as he thought Kaien Cross was standing a few inches away from where a crowed had formed to watch Zero in action, each and every one of them amazed by his work.

Standing next to next to Cross was a tall well structured man with wavy chestnut brown color hair. He was wearing faded blue Armani jeans with a red Metropark t-shirt that had a black cross design on the front and a winded design on the back. Covering his eyes were black Marc Jacobs's sunglasses. Bernard smiled as he knew that person anywhere.

"I think I'll go and visit our unsuspecting guest." Bernard whispered back dismissing himself in the process. It didn't take long for Cross to notice Bernard walking his way because he smiled and waved his hand. "Cross how have you been?"

"Very good Bernard and you?"

"Busy but other than that very good as well."

Cross allowed Bernard to kiss the back of his hand before looking back at Zero. "It's my first time seeing him in action. I got very excited you know when I heard that he was going to be right nearby from where Kaname was having his own photo session done. That we both realized we just had to come by and see him after Kaname's work was done. And let me tell you the boy's absolutely amazing."

"Well you're not the only one, because your model over there hasn't stopped looking at Zero since he got here. Who would have thought that the ever so conceited Kaname Kuran had a thing for Zero Kiryu?"

"It's been like this since he was little and was starting up as a model."

Bernard looked confused, "Didn't Kaname first get discovered not too long ago?"

"Oh no Bernard, Kaname has been modeling for years. He started two years after Zero. When Kaname was five and Zero was seven, you won't believe it but it was around that time where they had their first photo shoot together. One that Kaname had never forgotten."

"If that's true then explain to me how-" Bernard began but stopped when he heard Zero's voice.

"That's a wrap ladies. Thank you so much for your hard work, you girls were beautiful today." Zero called toward the models. Chantal and Ayame both said _'thank you'_ before turning away blushing as they went to the ladies room to take off their clothes and make up.

"The playboy Zero always causing the innocent girls to blush." Angelique joked looking up at Zero who was still on the ladder.

"If their innocent then what are you Angelique?" Zero whispered. "Because personally I doubt you're the feisty type." Angelique made a face causing Zero to snap a picture of it. "That last picture is defiantly a keeper that I might even hang it up somewhere in my house. Poster size."

"You do that Zero and I'll beat you to a pulp." Angelique warned playfully.

"You two are so childish." Ruka snarled as she looked at Zero and Angelique in disgust. "Not even professional at all-" As soon as the loft's lights came on, illuminating the back of the studio. Ruka saw someone she didn't know had arrived, making her stop talking. Standing a few feet away from her was Kaname Kuran, her idol and the guy she had the biggest crush on since she first saw him on the cover of Vogue magazine. Ruka was so excited that she couldn't stop herself from running towards him; ducking her head under the ladder Zero was still on. As she was half way out, Ruka's right hip hit one of the legs of the ladder causing it to shake wildly with Zero on it.

Everything happened so quickly. Zero was wobbling back and forth trying to regain his balance when he failed and ended up falling backwards instead.

"ZERO!" Angelique screamed as she watched Zero start to fall.

Zero immediately closed his eyes and brought his camera close to his chest in order to protect it as he readied himself for impact but it never came. After a minute Zero opened one eye then the other, taking his left hand as he tried to feel around for the floor but when he didn't feel any Zero looked to his left and realized that he wasn't even on the ground but floating just above it. For a moment there Zero thought he was levitating until the voice of his molester whispered in his right ear.

"You know, you should really eat more food. You're as light as a feather."

Zero snapped his head the other way. His face was merely two inches apart from the man's own face as his lilac eyes met his wine colored ones. "It's you!"

"Ah, so you remember me." Kaname grinned.

"Yes you're that guy that almost molested me in the bathroom at that party last night and because of you it was stuck in my head all night long."

"So I was on your mind last night?" Kaname's grin grew wider. "Hearing that makes me really happy, truly happy Zero." Kaname leaned his forehead against Zero's.

Zero's heart started to beat faster. He could feel the heat from Kaname's forehead melt into his making him blush. "Kaname you ass-" Zero stopped himself, pulling away a little causing Kaname to look up with a pout on his face for having the heat from Zero's forehead taken away from him. "Your name is Kaname. Kaname Kuran?"

Kaname looked at the shocked expression on Zero's face before smiling. "Yes I am and you're Zero Kiryu my new personal photographer." Zero's face paled. "It seems we will be seeing a lot more of each other soon, so please take good care of me Zero."

'_Dear god, what have I gotten myself into now.'_ Zero thought looking at an amused Kaname. _'There is no way I can escape from him now.'_

TBC…


End file.
